minecraftstorymodeshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jayde Ebony Raven Kitsune
'J'ayde Ebony Raven Kitsune (or JERK for short) is a character from Minecraft: Silly Mode. She is the protagonist in her own fanfiction in the satirical Silly Mode short “Bad Fanfic.” Biography Appearance According to Jayde's hypothetical author, she has "really long black hair that reaches town sic to her waist and it has pnk sic an sic green stripes in it. It's curly. She wars sic a glittery T0shirt sic dress with a purple cardiagn sic over the top and wears leggings underean sic the dress. She also wears purple shoes. Jaybe sic Ebony Raven kitsune sic has one purple eye and the other chnages sic cloro sic. Like when she's sad it s sic blue but when she's happy it turns yelllow sic." It can be inferred from Jayde's description that her appearance is very garish and overdone. Jayde's hypothetical author appears to have thrown together various qualities she found attractive without paying attention to creating a balanced, pleasing appearance for her character. Personality What personality? True to her Mary Sue archetype, Jayde has almost no characterization. According to her hypothetical author, she is very intelligent, but she never does anything in her story that is particularly smart. Also, she is Lukas's soulmate...somehow. She also seems to be adept at fighting, because she beats Jessie in a sword fight in the story. Relationships Jessie Because Jessie has “stolen” Lukas from Jayde as her love interest, Jayde hates Jessie passionately. They are mortal enemies. Jayde’s author writes fanfiction to take revenge against Jessie in an extremely passive-aggressive manner. Lukas In "Bad Fanfic,” Jayde and Lukas are somehow soul mates, as dictated by the author. He decides quickly that he doesn’t love Jessie and dumps her for Jayde instead. But since Jayde Ebony Raven Kitsune does not actually exist in the Minecraft: Silly Mode universe, Lukas isn’t in love with her. Appearances *''Minecraft: Silly Mode ("Bad Fanfic") Trivia *Jayde Ebony Raven Kitsune is a mockery of stereotypical Mary Sue characters written by inexperienced fanfiction authors. Her traits include an overly long and flowery name; no faults; special powers without any explanation given for their existence; stealing too much focus in the story; being shipped with a main character the author admires; and demonizing said main character’s actual love interest to break apart the relationship. * Much thought was put into naming Jayde Ebony Raven Kitsune. First of all, it is completely intentional that the first letters of her names spell out JERK. The four names each attack a Mary Sue naming stereotype: ** "Jayde" represents how Mary Sue creators give their characters names of gemstones, celestial bodies, and similar pretty things, but then misspell the names on purpose for “uniqueness.” ** "Ebony" is a reference to the infamous Harry Potter fanfic ''My Immortal, which is often regarded as either the worst fanfic ever written or the most tenacious troll fanfic ever written. ** "Raven" refers to the practice of giving their characters dark or "gothic" names to make them sound cool and edgy. ** Finally, "Kitsune" pokes fun at how Mary Sue creators often, out of an affection for anime, give Japanese names to non-Japanese characters. * Her name is frequently misspelled in “Bad Fanfic” as “Jayde Ebony Raven Kitseun.” * Jayde scored a whopping 209 Mary Sue points on the Springhole.net Mary Sue Test. * As part of an April Fool's Day joke in 2018, Jayde Ebony Raven Kitsune's creator supposedly took over TealEmpress's Fanfiction account and hijacked Minecraft: Silly Mode. She left a rambling, poorly-spelled author's note on the story, claiming that she was going to repurpose it as a book of oneshots shipping Jayde Ebony and Lukas. TealEmpress later clarified with a new author's note that it was a joke, then deleted the joke chapter altogether. Category:OCs